robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
'Zero '''is one of the elite Maverick Hunters in the ''Mega Man X ''series and champion of the Resistance in the ''Mega Man Zero ''games. An extremely powerful and skilled Reploid warrior, he is a close friend and partner of Mega Man X. Appearance Zero is easily recognised by his stylishly crafted red armour and long blonde ponytail. Throughout most of the X series, his shoulder pads are more rigid, but when he first appeared in ''Mega Man X his shoulders were rounded. His appearance drastically changes in the Mega Man Zero ''series due to the change in art and character design. His armour appears more humanoid, his whole body looking more slender and toned, and face appearing more child-like. Personality Zero often comes across as aloof and distant, but in truth he is deeply caring towards others. He is always ready for a fight and maintains a cool air about him in the midst of battle. No matter what his enemies do to him, Zero always has a retort to follow up with. Zero doesn't really view himself as a hero, but he has proven otherwise time and time again throughout his game appearances. He has sacrificed himself on various occasions to protect his partner X and the whole world. He is not afraid of danger and will gladly die to protect those he cares for, which he has done many times. Character history Creation While Zero has lived the life of a hero, he was created with evil intentions. Zero is the final masterpiece of the maniacal scientist Dr. Albert W. Wily, who first constructed Zero in the late 20XX period shortly before his death. The ultimate purpose behind Zero's creation was to destroy the doctor's arch-nemesis Mega Man and his rebellious creation Bass. Zero was constructed with abilities far in excess of Mega Man or Bass, and during the construction process, Wily occasionally spoke to Zero while the incomplete robot was in a state of semi-consciousness. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily, Zero's cognitive programming was flawed and when he was first activated, he proved to be overly aggressive and violent and would not obey orders, behaving like a savage animal driven by bloodlust. The disappointed Dr. Wily shut Zero down and had him placed in a diagnostic capsule until he could correct the flaw in Zero's programming. However, the doctor apparently died before he could accomplish this, and so Zero remained in stasis for decades. Awakening In the early 21XX period, Zero was discovered and reactivated. He lashed out at those who revived him, killing them in a state of psychotic rage. He would later attract the attention of the Maverick Hunters, then led by Sigma, who entered the dilapidated factory where the Maverick Zero was located. Unwilling to risk any more of his troops after so many had been slaughtered by this Maverick, Sigma fought the strange robot one-on-one. Despite Sigma's exceptional design and combat skill, Zero overpowered the Hunter commander and savagely beat him to near death, even ripping off one of his arms and almost tearing off his head. Before he could deliver the fatal blow, Zero suddenly released his grip on Sigma and appeared to double over in pain. A glowing "W" symbol had appeared in the energen crystal on his helmet. Taking advantage of the moment, Sigma retaliated and punched Zero in the head, striking the gem and shattering it, knocking the red Maverick out cold. Zero was recovered from the factory and taken back to Hunter HQ where Dr. Cain studied him and eventually stabilised his program, reactivating him and placing him under Sigma's watch. Sigma's rebellion Zero performed well under Sigma's tutelage and soon rose up the ranks of the Maverick Hunters, becoming commander of his own elite unit. When Sigma went Maverick and began his own Reploid revolution, Zero was tasked with gathering intel on Sigma's base of operations while X hunted down and eliminated his lieutenants. When Sigma Fortress was located, Zero and X battled their way through its defenses until they encountered Vile, Sigma's right-hand man. The two Hunters fought Vile in his Ride Armour, but the vehicle proved to be too strong. Zero was briefly captured, but when Vile was about to crush X, he mustered all of his strength and broke free, purposefully overloading his power systems and causing a tremendous blast that destroyed Vile's mecha. After X had defeated Vile, he tried to help Zero but Zero was too badly damaged. Before he died, Zero told X that he believed in him and that he was surely strong enough to defeat Sigma. Ressurrection Although Zero had perished, his CPU chip was recovered, making it possible to bring him back so long as the chip was installed in the proper body. Dr. Cain was unable to rebuild Zero himself, but Zero's original body had been salvaged by a triage of Mavericks known as the X-Hunters, who challenged X to face them with Zero's parts as his prize if he defeated them. ''Depending on the player's progress in Mega Man X2, there are two possible outcomes regarding Zero. He is ressurrected either way, but if X fails to defeat each of the X-Hunters when he encounters them, Zero will appear in the final stage as a boss that must be defeated before X faces Sigma. If X does defeat the X-Hunters and retrieves all of Zero's parts, Zero will appear to help X when Sigma first appears in the final stage, charging in and destroying a dark copy of Zero. When Zero is ressurrected, he assists X in defeating the reborn Sigma by destroying the Maverick's central computer system. The Repliforce Coup Prior to the events of Mega Man X4, ''Zero had developed something of a relationship with Iris, sister of the Colonel to the recently founded Repliforce army. When Repliforce launched their coup, Iris was torn between her loyalty to her brother and her feelings toward Zero. Unfortunately, Zero was determined to put a stop to Repliforce by any means necessary, even though he despised the idea of having to fight his friend, the Colonel. But that is exactly what happened as Repliforce prepared to deploy their Final Weapon; Zero and Colonel met at the spaceport and fought, with Zero emerging as the victor. With Colonel destroyed, Iris was driven mad by his loss and sought revenge against his killer. She faced Zero aboard the Final Weapon by donning a powerful Ride Armour form that was highly resistant to attacks. Much to his anguish, Zero battled against Iris and was forced to destroy her. After defeating her Ride Armour form, Zero listened as Iris told him that she wished that the two of them could live together in a world just for Reploids, but Zero told her that no such place existed. Iris then slipped away in Zero's arms and he cried out with anger and sorrow, wondering what it was that he was fighting for. When Zero moved on to face the General, the Final Weapon began to activate without the General's input, indicating that someone else was in control. Zero headed for the station's control center, where surely enough, he encountered Sigma, who had been ressurrected yet again. At this point, Sigma recounted the events that brought the two together in the first place, how Sigma had led the Maverick Hunters and fought against the Maverick Zero. Zero did not care for Sigma's attempts at manipulating him and the two adversaries fought, with Zero once again emerging victorious. But Zero's victory felt empty. He had tried and failed to convince Repliforce's commanders to end their coup, had been forced to destroy the Colonel, the General had sacrificed himself to destroy the Final Weapon, and even Iris had been lost to him. Wracked with guilt, Zero contemplated on whether or not all Reploids were destined to go Maverick as he flew his shuttle back to Earth. The Eurasia Crisis During the events of ''Mega Man X 5, ''Sigma had arranged for the sabotage of the Eurasia Space Colony and had spread the Sigma Virus across the entire planet, infecting countless Reploids. His goal was not only human eradication, but he intended to awaken Zero's "true self", his Maverick persona which had been surpressed since Sigma had first beaten him. Zero and X were working against the clock to try and gather parts to assemble the Enigma Cannon, a massive particle beam weapon that the Maverick Hunters could use to destroy Eurasia before it collided with Earth. As they recovered parts and eliminated Mavericks, the two would suffer multiple viral infections. X suffered damage from his Sigma infection, but Zero seemed to absorb the virus and it made him stronger. The Hunter medic Lifesaver believed that it was possible to create a vaccine to the Sigma Virus using Zero's apparent immunity. However, the Eurasia colony was still falling towards Earth and the Hunters' top priority had to be stopping it. After collecting the necessary parts, the Maverick Hunters fired the Enigma Cannon, but the blast was not powerful enough to destroy Eurasia. The Hunters then devised a new plan to stop the falling colony: sending a Hunter to pilot a shuttle packed with high explosives to collide with the colony and obliterate it. Zero piloted the shuttle and ejected just before impact. The operation was mostly successful and the Eurasia colony was destroyed, but debris from the colony rained down upon the Earth and caused widespread damage to the surface and greatly harmed the environment. The planet's surface became inhospitable for humans and so humanity was forced to take shelter underground until Reploids could repair the damage on the surface. The Eurasia Crisis seemed to be averted, but a new danger had arisen. Maverick activity around the impact site of the colony's largest fragment increased and a new virus had emerged. This virus was a fusion of both the Sigma Virus and the virus used to sabotage Eurasia. X and Zero were sent to investigate the area, but the anomalies present had a strange effect upon Zero. X feared that Zero might turn Maverick and urged Zero to return to Hunter Base, but Zero refused to go, believing that he could find answers to all his unanswered questions there. Since Zero refused to return to base, he and X fought each other. Their fight ended in a draw with the two friends exhausted, and Sigma used this moment to attack them. Sigma fired upon X, but Zero used his body to protect his friend, taking the blast. Sigma then retreated and Zero pursued him. When Zero caught up with Sigma, the villainous Reploid revealed that he allowed the virus to spread globally and allowed Eurasia to fall, all so that he could awaken Zero's "true self". Upon defeating his first form, Sigma would also reveal to Zero that he met an "Old Man" which knew a lot about Zero and his past, caring for him like a father and that it was that man's suggestion to flood Zero's body with the Virus to awaken him. After defeating his large battle body form, Sigma would then try to take X, who was still left unconscious at the scene of his battle with Zero, down with him. Zero would take most of the hit, seriously damaging him. The remains of Sigma attacked Zero and X one final time, impaling both of them through the chest area but was then completely destroyed by Zero who gained consciousness briefly and fired a charge shot at him from his buster. Exhausted and damaged from the battle, Zero finally realized that he was going to die and while in a state between life and death, he began recalling memories of his creator and his true purpose of existence. Yet, his memory circuits began to cease function. After recalling his memories of Iris and apologizing to her, Zero asked X to live for him, bringing peace to the world. After X was saved and repaired by the spirit of Thomas Light, X searched for Zero, but found nothing but his Z-Saber, which he kept in order to honor his fallen friend. Nightmare Incident In ''Mega Man X6, the mad scientist Gate began tampering with Zero's data. By studying a piece of Zero's body found in the debris of the Eurasia crash site, Gate created the new Nightmare Virus, a discolored clone of Zero (called "Zero Nightmare"), and the near-invulnerable Reploid, High Max. X, taking the assault on Zero's reputation personally, set out to investigate. Upon destroying the Zero Nightmare, X is reunited with his friend, mysteriously repaired and carrying a brand new Z-Saber. Together, X and Zero set out to defeat Gate and the imperfectly resurrected Sigma. *Who exactly repaired Zero was never directly stated. The Dr. Light capsule hologram, denied knowing who repaired him. It should be noted that the reunion between X and Zero had Zero stating that he repaired himself, and hid himself away while he "healed". Red Alert Incident In Mega Man X7, Zero is responsible for the bulk of the Maverick Hunter workload due to the fact that X has recently refused to battle for any reason, due to his doubts about the Hunters' violent methods (Zero seems to have some resentment towards the workload, as indicated when he says, "I can't believe I'm back here again!" in an irritated tone in his introduction). Zero captures a mysterious Reploid, Axl, who has just recently abandoned the vigilante group Red Alert. Axl assists Zero in stopping Red Alert's rampages, and eventually X rejoins them. While fighting alongside Axl, Zero learns from him at least some of the details about Red Alert's downfall. After the battles, Zero has nightmares of X attacking him, out of obsession for eliminating Mavericks (possibly foreshadowing the rise of Copy X in the Zero series). Mega Man X7 signified a few changes to Zero's gameplay. His Z-Buster was eliminated altogether, and in addition to learning new attacks from defeated Mavericks, Zero can also gain other melee weapons to replace his saber. This tradition would continue through the rest of the Mega Man X series and up to the Mega Man Zero series. Paradise Lost Zero continues to work with X and Axl, who is now working with the Maverick Hunters, in dealing with new threats in Mega Man X8. Zero's memories of the virus incident from Mega Man X5 continue to haunt him, fueling his hatred towards Sigma. Upon confronting him, Sigma confirms that Zero is the original carrier of the Maverick Virus, which was transferred to Sigma prior to the first Mega Man X game (presumably it happened when Sigma shattered Zero's head gem as depicted in Mega Man X4, though the unlockable animation "The Day of Σ" in the PSP remake of Mega Man X has put a few doubts on this). This information was long-since stated in Japanese sourcebooks, but was never before made officially available to the public in other regions. Force Metal Event In the game Mega Man X: Command Mission, Zero is sent along with X and another Reploid, Shadow, to investigate Reploid uprisings in Giga City. Zero is separated from X after Shadow betrays them, and presumed dead, until he reappears some time later and attacks one of the rebelling Reploids in a mechaniloid factory. At this point, Zero joins X, Axl, and a number of other Reploids that X assembled to assist him. With Shadow's betrayal still fresh in his memory, Zero is unwilling to trust X's new friends, and promptly decides to work alone. However, one of the Reploids, Spider, risks his life in Zero's defense. After this, Zero decides to rejoin X's group permanently, although Spider eventually turns on them as well and reveals himself as Colonel Redips. He had hid his true identity from the group by using a replica of Axl's DNA change, hinting toward the possibility that Spider could have actually existed at one point (since Axl needs to take DNA from a Reploid in order to change into it). Zero briefly hesitated when his allies attempted to stop Redips from using the Supra Force metal, presumably out of shock that Spider and Redips were the same and thus he was "badly duped." However, he would recover and, with the others, defeat Great Redips in the end, before returning to Earth in a broken off part of the elevator. The Elf Wars At some unknown point, Zero realized that he carried the virus inside him and may even be continuing to spread it all over the world during his missions as a Hunter. Thinking that the world wouldn't be safe as long as he was still active, Zero admitted himself into a research institute in order to get rid of the virus within him that caused Reploids around him to go Maverick. At the same point, a project was started to analyze Zero as it had been revealed previously (during the Eurasia crisis to be exact), that Zero actually reacted positively to the Sigma Virus, and therefore might hold anti-bodies for the infection. Zero was sealed away and brought to a government lab. At some point, Zero's mind was extracted from the body, possibly for security measures in case something would go wrong while researching it. For an unknown amount of time, Zero's body was studied by government researchers. One of them, an unnamed female ancestor of Ciel, managed to create the "Sigma Antibody Program", a Cyber-elf capable of reverting the devastated programming of infected Mavericks and therefore destroying the virus completely. This Cyber Elf was the Mother Elf. However, weapon researcher and DNA revival specialist Dr. Weil, who worked in the lab as well, planned a different way of dealing with the Mavericks, and was unsatisfied with the result. Stealing Zero's mindless body and the Mother Elf, Weil started a conflict that would ultimately cost the lives of 90% of all Reploids and 60% of all humans. This four-year-long period of war was later dubbed the "Elf Wars". Weil, used the Mother Elf (now known as the Dark Elf) and copies of her (known as Baby Elves) to gain control over Reploids all over the planet, ordering them to destroy each other. At the same time, he worked on upgrading Zero's body, manufacturing an exterior armor around him which boosted the body's specs to its limits as well as granting him the ability to control all Reploids at the same time when combined with the Dark Elf. In order to deal with the body's lack of a "soul", he created and implanted a new consciousness for the body which was loyal to him: Omega. When the Elf Wars were in their fourth and final year, Zero reappeared on the battlefield, given a copy of his old body (It is still unknown who created the body, though it is presumed to be Ciel's ancestor). Zero managed to infiltrate Weil's laboratory and steal the Dark Elf from Weil. He then ordered every Reploid in the Dark Elf's range to turn against Weil. At that point, Omega was released onto the battlefield, along with a few Mechaniloids, to defeat X and Zero and retrieve the Dark Elf. Zero, who by that time had realized Omega was using his original body, defeated him together with X by using the Final Strike, disabling the massive Reploid. After the war had ended, Zero decided to seal himself away again, this time, forever. Though X tried desperately to stop his friend, the sealing process had already begun when X arrived, and could not be stopped. Before he lost consciousness, Zero told X that, as long as he was still around, the bloody history would repeat itself over and over again. Before the seal was complete, he encouraged X that this was the right way and that he wanted to believe in human kind, just as X believed in them. With these final words, Zero's seal was complete. However, the sealing was also not eternal, and one hundred years later, he would be forced to awaken once again. Re-awakening At the beginning of Mega Man Zero, Zero was discovered in suspended animation in an abandoned laboratory by a human scientist named Ciel, who leads a band of Reploid freedom fighters. Ciel used the Cyber-elf Passy to revive Zero, who in turn saved Ciel from the forces of Neo Arcadia that was pursuing her and her comrades. Zero, however, was suffering memory loss due to "hibernation sickness." As it turned out, Neo Arcadia was the government of the world at this time period. Reploids were discriminated against and often deemed Maverick and terminated without justifiable cause. Copy X, a ruthless, conceited weaker clone of the real X, was in charge of this policy. Zero agreed to join Ciel's team in fighting this oppression of Reploids. Zero would then go on to defeat Copy X's 4 Guardians as well as destroying Copy X himself. After the battle with Copy X, Zero was declared missing by the Resistance, after the Neo Arcadian Core was destroyed. In truth, Zero is traveling in the desert (he apparently survived by jumping off Neo Arcadia Tower, as he was seen unconscious when Cyber-elf X was talking to him), where he spends one year evading the forces of Neo Arcadia before returning for the events of the second game. Operation: Righteous Strike At the beginning of Mega Man Zero 2, Zero is still traversing the harsh desert, and still hunted by Neo Arcadia. After a one year battle with the Neo Arcadian Forces, Zero finally succumbs to his injuries, and collapses. When he wakes up, he is now in the new Resistance Base, brought there by unknown means (which was revealed to be Harpuia), and meets the new members, including a new commander, Elpizo. Ciel showed Zero her research on energy, the former thinking that it will give Neo Arcadia a reason not to fight them anymore. Zero tried to hold off Elpizo's Operation Righteous Strike long enough for Ciel to finish her research, but in the end Elpizo still continued his plans, and Zero had to rescue him. Although Elpizo survived, he was driven to madness by the defeat, and Zero had to spend the larger half of the game trying to find him. During the game, Zero also learned of what had happened before his sealing; Sigma and his Mavericks were defeated, but some time after the Elf Wars broke out, Zero himself helped X to end them by defeating and banishing Omega, the most terrifying "Reploid" of the time. Several decades after Zero was sealed, X sacrificed his body to stop the worst Cyber-elf of all, the Dark Elf, leaving him in a more ethereal form. X's body is destroyed and the Dark Elf is released by the now-rogue Resistance commander, Elpizo. Zero defeats Elpizo, but the Dark Elf escapes. She and Zero appear to know each other, and X informs Zero that the Dark Elf was not always known by her current name. Her powers became a threat due to a curse by Dr. Weil, the man who started the Elf Wars, at which point people began calling her the Dark Elf. Dr. Weil's return In Mega Man Zero 3, Zero, Ciel, and the resistance are traveling through a mountain, as while they were trying to locate the Dark Elf (presumably to end her curse), they found another energy signature resembling the Dark Elf located at the mountain. Upon arrival at the origin of the signal, they discover an immense ship. The Neo Arcadians had roped off the ship, so Zero decides to get a closer look by sneaking in. However, upon arrival, Ciel and the rest of the Resistance unit was discovered by the Neo Arcadians. they didn't seem to be killed though, thus confusing Zero. Harpuia then appears and says that he's letting them off the hook, as there's "bigger fish to fry". After Harpuia leaves, and Zero tries to figure out who the Dark Elf is and why she seemed familiar, Zero then hears a monstrous voice calling him. Upon arriving at the interior of the ship, Zero discovers that Fefnir and Leviathan, as well as their entire unit, was soundly defeated by an immense figure: Omega, the Devil "Reploid". Zero then realizes that Omega was the one who called him. They then fight. Zero seems to defeat Omega and cause grievous damage, but then Omega started regenerating the wound. Harpuia then cuts in and is about to deliver the coup de grace when a mysterious man, Doctor Weil, tells Omega that he is to serve Harupia as an ally. Copy X MK II then appears and announces that he revoked Dr. Weil's exile. After a few missions, Zero and the resistance then learn that Neo Arcadia is planning to launch Omega into Area Z-3079, a human residential area to capture the Dark Elf. Zero then decides to infiltrate the Missile Facility and divert the missile. However, he wasn't able to stop the launch of the missile. Not wanting to just let Neo Arcadia destroy a human population just to acquire the Dark Elf, he boards the missile and infiltrates it to destroy Omega before the missile arrives at it's destination. Unfortunately, Dr. Weil had anticipated Zero's actions, so he had placed Crea and Prea on guard duty of Omega's chamber long before the launch. While he may have defeated them, they still bought the Omega Missile enough time to reach it's target. Zero barely escapes the impact of the missile, and wakes up to see Omega absorbing the Dark Elf, and transforming. Harpuia, having been retired from his position of Neo Arcadia's military force, then attacks Omega in a last ditch effort to stop Weil and Omega, and protect humanity, even if it meant going against X. Unfortunately, thanks to Omega's absorbing the Dark Elf, Harpuia's attacks are ineffective at all. Zero manages to save Harpuia and himself at the last second by telling the Resistance to transport them back. Neo Arcadia then contacts the Resistance base, with Copy X saying they'll call a truce under the condition that they hand over the Ciel system. However, Ciel and the Resistance declines, as she doesn't trust them due to them destroying a human settlement just to get the Dark Elf. Their refusal results in an invasion with three units coming from the desert, the forest, and the Antarctic to attack the Resistance Base. Zero manages to take down the invasion, as well as destroying the newly resurrected Hanumachine, Anubis Necromancess, and Blizzack Staggroff. Afterwards, Zero infiltrates the main base of Neo Arcadia to stop the invasions once and for all. Zero then fights against Copy X Mark II after a debate about how things should be done. Afterward the battle, the original X approaches Copy X and reveals that Omega and Dr. Weil had used him to gain more power, and abandoned him. Copy X then attempts to transform into his second form, despite X's warnings about a device implanted into him, and is destroyed as a result. Dr. Weil then announces X's death to Neo Arcadia, claiming it to be the work of the Resistance, and evokes Ordinance 8 in order to become ruler. After a few more missions and collecting data, Zero learns from Ciel that Dr. Weil is planning on re-enacting the Elf Wars. Unfortunately, Dr. Weil and Omega then seize control of Neo Arcadia using the powers of the Dark Elf and Omega. Weil takes control of all the Reploids on the planet once more. X, however, uses his powers to protect the Reploids in the Resistance Base from Weil's control. Zero sets off to stop Weil, tracking him down to his secret laboratory, which incidentally, was close to where Zero was found at the beginning of the series. Zero is confronted by Omega, and the two do battle. After defeating two of Omega's forms, Zero lands with Omega's remains in the very room which he was sealed in. Weil then reveals that Zero is a fake, and that Omega is in fact the "real" Zero, and Zero's original body breaks out of the shell that was Omega's previous form. Zero, however, still defeats Omega Zero after an intense duel. When Weil attempts to heal Omega of his wounds with the Dark Elf, the remaining 3 Guardians appear and attack Omega. X himself appears alongside the Guardians, and told Zero of Weil's deception: that Omega may be using Zero's original body, but the "fake" Zero still has his real soul. So, regardless of Omega using his original body, Zero destroys him (presumably) once and for all, but Weil escapes. The Dark Elf, now free of her curse and called Mother Elf once more, roams free. However, X cannot roam in the real world any longer. Before X goes away, he tells an unconscious Zero to always protect peace between Reploids and humans, a promise Zero keeps up to heart in next game. Ragnarok Eight months after the destruction of Omega, Neo Arcadia remained under Weil's control. After Weil began to terminate humans who opposed him, several groups of humans escaped the city that used to be their utopia. When the Resistance received knowledge of this, they immediately dispatched a team to assist and protect the refugees. Zero, along with Ciel and a few other Resistance members, intercepted an assault team of Weil's Variant drones (remodeled Mechaniloid soldiers which had replaced the Pantheons) that attacked a refugee truck caravan. After countering the attack, Zero and Ciel met Neige, a human journalist who tried everything possible to both bring all people safely to their new refuge, Area Zero, and to find out the whole truth about Weil. The Variant attack, however, was just the beginning. Zero, while investigating Area Zero, encounters Craft and the Einherjar Warriors, who all serve directly under Dr. Weil. Craft tells Zero of Operation Ragnarok, a plan to destroy all inhabitable areas outside Neo Arcadia so no one can escape Dr. Weil's rule. Zero defeats 4 of the Einherjar one by one, and then repels an attack on Area Zero by Craft himself. The latter's objective was to kidnap Neige, who was an old friend of his. Zero rescues Neige from the prison Craft took her to, but not before Neige managed to push a little of her ideals back into her old friend. With the Einherjar Warriors eliminated, Craft revolts against Weil and commandeers the "Ragnarok" space station and threatens to obliterate Neo Arcadia with the station's laser cannon. The Resistance immediately commences the evacuation of the city, but Zero storms the space station. Despite his efforts, Zero is too late and Craft opens fire, destroying the city. Zero then engages Crafts in combat and defeats him. Laying mortally wounded, Craft asks Zero why he continues to fight for the humans that feared him and all Reploids. Zero replies that he was obligated by a promise he has made to a friend and their faith in the human race. Craft, repentant, asks Zero to continue living up to that promise, before shutting down for good. All is not well, however. Even though Dr. Weil was the target of Craft's attack, he actually survives, teleporting into Ragnarok and setting it to crash into Area Zero. Zero, after going through the defenses of Ragnarok, confronts Weil, and fights him in two battles. After the first battle, the space station is damaged and begins to fall to Earth. Ciel tells Zero that he can either return to Earth at that moment, or become stranded on the station due to increasing transporter interference. He passes the offer to come back and proceeds to finish Weil off in their second battle, ultimately sacrificing himself as the death of Weil's last form causes the station to explode (though the Mega Man Zero official complete works, which is canon, mentions that his fate is unknown). Zero's (final?) action opens the eyes of many, and brings peace between the Reploids and humans left on Earth. The aftermath, however, leaves his friends grieving at his apparent loss, especially Ciel, who later is inspired to pick up his work to create harmony between Reploids and humans, eventually constructing the Biometals. Abilities Mega Man X series *'Z-Buster '- A highly advanced arm cannon that surpasses the designs of all previous buster weaponry. When charged to maximum, Zero's original buster could unleash a devastating plasma wave that could obliterate several enemies at once. His buster would be downgraded when he was first rebuilt by Dr. Cain, only capable of firing semi-charged shots. *'Z-Saber '- Zero's weapon of choice is a sword with a blade of energy. He has wielded this weapon ever since Mega Man X2. ''His saber skills are unrivalled and the Z-Saber can be modified with additional offensive programming, allowing Zero to adjust the blade to deliver elemental strikes such as fire and ice. *'Variable Combat System '- This works in a similar way to X's weapon systems, but with certain differences. Zero can modify his Z-Saber with elemental attack programs and gain additional weapons assimilated from fallen opponents. *'Mobility '- Zero can dash across the ground and even in the air, and can also double-jump. Mega Man Zero series *'Buster Shot '- Zero once again wields a buster weapon like his original, except that this model is a handheld pistol instead of being built into his arm. It can fire charged shots and be enhanced with Element Chips that allow it to shoot charged blasts of fire, electricity and ice. *'Z-Saber '- Zero's saber has been modified, the blade no longer a lightsaber-style appearance but a deltoid-shaped blade. It can be enhanced with Element Chips and can be charged up to deliver extremely powerful single slashes. *'Shield Boomerang '- A weapon made for Zero by Cerveau. An energised disc that can block buster bullets and can be thrown like a boomerang to cut down rows of enemies. *'Triple Rod '- A Z-Saber hilt modified to extend several times, turning it into a spear-type weapon. *'Chain Rod '- A modified Triple Rod that can extend to greater lengths, increasing its attack range. It can also be used as a grapple for Zero to traverse wide pitfalls or to drag objects closer to him. *'Recoil Rods '- A pair of tonfa-style weapons that can likewise be charged up to deliver stronger attacks with greater range. *'Zero Knuckle '''- A magnetic device installed in Zero's hands that allows him to grasp and snatch weapons and parts from various different enemies and use those parts against his foes. Gallery Zero&Sigma.png|Sigma vs. Maverick Zero Zero Iris.png|Zero laments over the death of Iris Mhx zero.jpg|Zero as he was originally constructed X4 zerostand.jpg X4_zerodash.jpg X4_zeroslash.jpg X6_zeropose.jpg Zero10.jpg zero broken.gif|A heavily damaged Zero at the end of MMX5 ZeroMMX8.jpg|Zero concept art from MMX8 Zero - Standing.jpg|Zero's redesign for Megaman Zero Zero_Ciel.jpg|Zero holding Ciel Chainrod.jpg|Zero shows off the Chain Rod Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:Androids Category:Animated Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mega Man X Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Reploids